Late Night Phone Conversations
by DaaKimchi
Summary: Oh Ha Ni always gets a phone call at night! Everyday! Who is she talking to? Why is Baek Seung Jo jealous?  Baek Seung wants Oh Ha Ni to himself! even if he doesn't want to admit it.
1. Chapter 1

**Playful kiss (:**

Characters : Baek Seung Jo & Oh Ha Ni and other people ;]

*I Don't own anything!

Its almost every night when Oh Ha Ni gets her phone calls by "someone" and she always sits next to her open window forgetting that Baek Seung Jo is right next to her room. Oh Ha Ni's cell phone rang and she picked it up so fast with a smile on her face. She sat near the window looking outside.

Before she could responds the person that called her said it first

"Hello HaNi. How was your day today?" the "person" said sounding very thoughtful

"Hehe Hello! My day was fine, but Im still struggling with homework though" she said sounding very sad.

"How about I help you with your homework again this Friday?" the "person" asked

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" she questioned

"HaNi, you are never a bother! If it takes us the whole day to get only through 5 questions its fine with me as long as you understand." He said through the phone

"Ok! Friday afternoon We meet up at the park! Sounds fair?" Oh Ha Ni said with a dorky smile on her face.

"Sounds fair with me. I'm sorry Ha Ni but I must go to bed now." The "person" said sounding very sad.

"Awe. Okay. I can't wait to see you Friday! Goodnight Jeremy." Ha Ni blushed as she said this.

"Sweet dreams Ha Ni" Jeremy said sounding very sweet.

Ha Ni closed her phone and looked outside for a couple of minutes not knowing Baek Seung Jo heard the whole conversation with a shocked look on his face. He wanted to be the only guy that can make her smile, laugh, talk like that. He must find out who this "Jeremy" is.

**I hope you guys like it! Please write nice things . no mean things! I'm still new to writing again haha! I got lazy so this is all your going to get for today! I'll try writing more later.**


	2. Memory

**Playful kiss (:**

Characters : Baek Seung Jo & Oh Ha Ni and other people ;]

*I Don't own anything! (But my imagination xD)

**Ok! So I haven't wrote in awhile… _ Sorry everyone! So my writing might be rusty.. And suckish like the first one! Please be respectful O_O I have a life… ANYWAYS! Enjoy xD**

**Late Night Phone Conversations**

_Ha Ni closed her phone and looked outside for a couple of minutes not knowing Baek Seung Jo heard the whole conversation with a shocked look on his face. He wanted to be the only guy that can make her smile, laugh, talk like that. He must find out who this "Jeremy" is._

**Present Time**

Oh Ha Ni woke up very early just to get ready to see Jeremy. She couldn't wait to see him. She didn't understand why, but every time she was with Jeremy she felt weird. Her heart always started beating fast, but she would feel so free around him. Oh Ha Ni got dressed casual to make it seem she was just going out. As she went downstairs with her bag she was suddenly stopped by Baek Seung.

Baek Seung! Good Morning! She said smiling

Where are you going? Baek Seung said looking as her suspiciously

Ehehehehe. I'm going to hang out with my friends today. A all girls day! Ha Ni choked as she almost stuttered

Mhmmm… Are you sure? Or are you going somewhere else? Baek Seung questioned as he got closer to Ha Ni

I don't know what you're talking about! I'm going to hang out with my friends! Goodbye! Ha Ni said very fast and rushed out the door.

_That was close_… Ha Ni thought as she left to the park to meet Jeremy.

Baek Seung was shocked that Ha Ni lied to him and wouldn't tell him where she was going. He decided to ignore it and finish his essay that's due tomorrow.

Oh Ha Ni was rushing to the park hoping Jeremy was still there. When she got there she sat near a tall tree where she and Jeremy first met.

**Flashback! (Ha Ni POV)**

I was running away to get some fresh air and to be away from Baek Seung. He's always making me feel bad and calling me idiot. I don't even like him! Yeah! I said it! I wish sometimes he understood how I feel about him.. I decided to sit on a bench near a big tree. Its crazy how big it is. How can anyone miss it? I was looking down to the ground just. Gazing at it. I started thinking of Baek Seung. What he says to me. I wanted to cry, but I forced myself not to. I didn't even hear the footsteps coming near me. I was so busy thinking of Baek Seung that I almost had a heart attack when someone put their hand on me.

I screamed and jumped off the bench and fell on my butt.

"I'm sorry miss! Are you okay?" This handsome stranger said to me as he gave me his hand.

I didn't mean to scare you. I just notice you seem sad and I wanted to cheer you up. The man said to me again as I grabbed his hand and sat next to him on the bench.

Its fine really! I wasn't that scared. I said to the man laughing

Psh! Miss you were scared. Don't deny it. The man said to me while laughing

"I'm Oh Ha Ni. Nice to meet you uhhh?"

"My name is Jeremy Ki." It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you.

I blushed when I heard this, but I caught myself and I tried making it go away.

"Are you okay? You seemed sad when I saw you." Jeremy asked me.

"I'm fine really! I'm just having struggles with my homework." I quickly said trying not to make him feel worried.

"Well I'm really good at every subject. Would you like me to help you with your homework?" Jeremy asked with a smile on his face

"No No No! I couldn't do that! I just met you! I couldn't ask you to do that" I yelled while getting up and standing in front of him

"But I want to do this! You're a very nice girl and I made you scared and fall on your butt" He explained.

"Honestly. I'm fluent in English. And I know Math and Social Studies. I just… suck at Science!" I told him which I wish I didn't because I didn't tell anyone that I'm fluent in English. Only my dad knows.

"Really? Your fluent in English? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Can we talk In English? I'm really not good in Korean a lot" He laughed. He sounded soo. Adorable. It made me smile

**FLASHBACK ENDS!**

I guess… really you could say that's how our friendship started. He knows so many secrets about me. I know I can trust him….

**:D yup I'm lazy… Sorry for being so slow.. I wrote this a LONG time ago. I just never posted it. HEEHEE!**


	3. Meeting

**Late Night Phone Conversations**

**A/N: **I... Am... DEEPLY SORRY! LIKE. I SERIOUSLY. GAVE UP WRITING! BUT WHEN I SAW THOSE REVIEWS! IM LIKE. "I HAVE TO WRITE" THIS IS MY CALLING!

Soo.. After.. Like a year or two. I have decided to write. Another Chapter C: Enjoy.

**Playful kiss (:**

**Characters :** Baek Seung Jo & Oh Ha Ni and other people ;]

*I Don't own anything! (But my imagination xD)

**Ha Ni POV**

"I'm glad im here before Jeremy. I always feel bad if he's here before me. Makes me wonder how long he was waiting for me." I thought to myself as just like before. I didn't notice someone creeping up beside me.

"BOO!" The person yelled as i screamed and fell on my butt. "Oh Ha Ni! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that hard!" I reconized the voice and knew who it was.

I looked up and saw Jeremy looking down at me with a Dozen of red roses looking worried as ever.

"Its okay Jeremy. Haha it reminds me of how we met." I laughed as i saw him reach his hand out for me. "What a gentlemen" I thought to myself as i knew Baek Seung would never do that for me.

Makes me so angry thinking about him! Hes such a jerk! NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM! I'M WITH JEREMY! I shook my head while i while i was fighting with myself and i see Jeremy just laughing at me. I started to blush.

"Lets finish your science homework fast so we have more time to spend today" Jeremy said to me as he held my like as if we were a couple.

"W-W-Wait! How did u know its only science?" I asked him looking him suspisously.

"Haha. Ha Ni. I think I know you well enough and besides.. i've seen your report card." he patted my head as we started to walk to the libray.

**Baek Seung POV**

She just lied to my face and RAN OUT THE DOOR! What the heck! I can't even consintrate on my homework. I can finish this in less than a hour but noo Ha Ni just somehow got into my mind and made me lose focus. Baek Eun Jo is with his friends and mom and dad are going on a date. Might as well "Check" up on Ha Ni.

I'm just worried for her! This "Jeremy" guy could be a rapiest! or something. I grabbed my jacket and phone and as i reached for the door i realized. What the heck am i saying? Worried! For Ha Ni! Shes making me go crazy. I'M GOING! AND THATS FINAL! and i slammed the door shut as i walked out.

**A/N**: Hohohoho!


	4. The Date Part 1

**Late Night Phone Conversations**

**A/N: **[: HiiHiii! gosh! i wish i wrote more when playful kiss Drama was like still brand new. i would've got more Reviews C: PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ KEEPS ME MOTIVATED!

**Previously**

_I'm just worried for her! This "Jeremy" guy could be a rapiest! or something. I grabbed my jacket and phone and as i reached for the door i realized. What the heck am i saying? Worried! For Ha Ni! Shes making me go crazy. I'M GOING! AND THATS FINAL! and i slammed the door shut as i walked out._

**Ha Ni's POV**

"Soo.. Jeremy.. Who are the roses for?" I asked in english since I mostly talk to him in english. "Guess." He said as he started smiling._"_Mee!" I yelled and questioned at the same time. "Haha of course there for you" he smiled as he gave them to me. Gawhh! I couldn't help myself but blushh! Jeremy and I have been friends for so long.. I pretty much forgot how long we been friends. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

"Ha Ni is there something wrong?" Jeremy asked me and i snapped out out of my thoughts.

"No noo!" I waved my hands infront of him "Everything is fine! Just day dreaming!" I quickly said as we went into the Library.

**No Ones POV**

Ha Ni and Jeremy finally were done with her home work and it only took one hour to do. They decided to go walk around when they saw that a carnival was happening. Little did they know someone was watching them from afar...

"STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP! TRY TO GET THE FOOTBALL INTO THE HOLE AND WIN A STUFF ANIMAL!" A Man with a loud voice said as many people tried winning but failed.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SIR?" The man yelled as he asked Jeremy. "ONLY 5$"

"I'll do it" Jeremy said so causualy as he handed the man five Dollars

TO BE CONTINUDIED! WHATEVER!

**A/N: YOU GUYS! I NEED TO FIX MY LAPTOP! SO I WON'T BE WRITING FOR AWHILE! i just wanted to post this up so blah blah! im getting it fix. i needa delete EVERYTHING! **


	5. The Date Pt 2

**Late Night Phone Conversations**

**A/N: HELLOOO EVERYONE! :D i KINDAAA got my laptop fixed..errr... Anyways! ^0^ I've been super inspired to write! :] so I guess since everyone loved this story I'll write more about it (^-^) I'm in texas and at the house theres no connection sooo.. WHAT TO DO AT NIGHT? WRITEE! :D **

**Btw If you guys are having a problem with the names sine i'm using the korean names just tell me so I can switch it to the japanese version! [:**

**ENJOYY!~**

**Playful Kiss/ Itazura na Kiss**

**Characters: Baek Seung Jo, Oh Ha Ni, Jeremy, and other people. [;**

**The Date Part 2**

**Jeremy's POV**

"GOOOD LUCK JEREMY!" Ha Ni cheered to me as I stepped up to the platform. My life has been crazy ever since I've met this girl. Not once have I met a girl thats to be honest pretty smart even though she sucks at science she's still pretty amazing to me.

I don't need to impress Ha Ni. I know she'll like me no matter what, but her cheering motivates me. I threw it into the small hole and everyone around us is shocked besides Ha Ni. She just smiles at me. Gosh her smile is so cute.

**No one's POV**

"CONGRAULATIONS SIR! HERE'S YOUR PRIZE!" the man yelling screamed as he gave Jeremy a huge teddy bear. "Give it to your pretty girlfriend" the man whispered to Jeremy as he continues to scream to try making others to play the game.

"That was amazing Jeremy" Ha Ni said as her and Jeremy continued to walking together.

Somewhere in the crowds a certain "jealous" guy had been hiding wearing sun glasses and a hat that pretty much made him look like a creeper.

**Ha Ni's POV**

"_Sooo.. Jeremy.. Do you have a girlfriend?"_ I asked in english as I started blushing while looking down at the ground.

"_Ha Ni. After all these years we been friends and you don't even know if I have a girlfriend or not?" _Jeremy laughed as I felt his eyes on me.

"_I'm sorry! I'm such a horrible friend!" _I mumbeled as I kept my head down low. He stopped walking so I stopped to.

"_Ha Ni. Look at me" _He said flat out in perfect english. I couldn't even look at him. I felt his hand touch

"J-Jeremy! What?" I stuttred as our eyes wouldn't leave each other.

His face started coming toward mine. _"IS HE GOING TO KISS ME!" _I screamed in my mind as I slowly closed my eyes waiting for his kiss to come.

All I got was a finger touch my forhead.

"J-J-JEREMY!" I yelled as I looked away from him blushing hardcore looking like a bright tomatoe.

"Cmon I'll take you home" He smiled at me while grabbing my hand leaving the carnival.

**No ones POV**

While Ha Ni and Jeremy walked away holding hands. 20 feet away from them was a very upset man that looked like he was going to destroy anything in his way.

"Mommy! Look at that man! He's on fire!" a little kid said while tugging onto his mothers dress

"Ignore him son! Don't look at him!" the mommy held onto his son's hand as they continued to walk away from the man.

**Baek Seung POV**

My eyes started to widen when I saw him going down to slowly kiss Ha Ni. I started walking towards them to prevet what was about to happen. I froze when he turned his head at me and smiled straight at me. He pokes Ha Ni's forhead which makes her blush. Her blush is so adorable. "WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?" I yelled in my mind and shook my head to not think of those thoughts.

"HE ALMOST KISSED HER. I SWEAR HE ALMOST KISSED HER!" I screamed in mind as I started ripping the newspaper I held in my hand to discuise myself to not look obvious.

I walked the other direction from them and stopped. I realized something

**I think I like Ha Ni..**

**A/N: GAWHHH 3 WAS THAT GOOD? BWAHHAHAHAHA! I KNOWW IT WASN'T ALOT T-T I'M SORRYY! I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME AND THIS IS ALL YOU GUYS GET! DON'T WORRY! I'LL BE POSTING MORE! :D I'm actually liking what I'm writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Late Night Phone Conversations**

**A/N: Herroooo [: I couldn't help but wanting to write! I hope People liked the last chapter! ^0^ and people continue to read my story! **

**Btw If you guys are having a problem with the names since i'm using the korean names just tell me so I can switch it to the japanese version! [:**

**Playful Kiss/ Itazura na Kiss**

**Characters: Baek Seung Jo, Oh Ha Ni, Jeremy, and other people.**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously **

"_HE ALMOST KISSED HER. I SWEAR HE ALMOST KISSED HER!" I screamed in mind as I started ripping the newspaper I held in my hand to discuise myself to not look obvious._

_I walked the other direction from them and stopped. I realized something._

_I think I like Ha Ni.._

**Chapter 6: I honestly don't have a imagianation to think of a chapter name**

**No One's POV**

"J-J-Jeremy. You can let go of my hand now" Ha Ni stuttered as she was walking next to Jeremy.

"Why? I like holding your hand" Jeremy smiled as he held onto Ha Ni's hand tighter

Many people around the two couple started whispering and saying how cute they look together.

Not many people saw a very handsome man walking around that has blonde hair.

**Ha Ni's POV**

I looked up at Jeremy as we continued to hold hands. His blue eyes, but you could tell he was asian. His messy Blonde hair that had a mix of black. His cute lips. "WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?" I yelled to myself mentally as I made faces.

"Whats wrong Ha Ni?" Jeremy asked as he looked at me with his worried eyes. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?

"N-Nothing. I'm okay" I said as I started holding onto his arm while holding his hand.

It feels like we're a couple, but we're not. We're just friends. We're great friends. I stll don't even know if he has a girlfriend or not.

We still had about 10 minutes until he reached my house. Jeremy stopped walking and looked at me.

"Let's take the long way Ha Ni." He said as he held my hand tighter and turned us around from where we were walking.

Today was different from the rest of the days. It wasn't like the times where he was teaching me science.

I have butterflys in my stomuch. I feel safe.

"Ha Ni?" I heard someone say my name.

"Baek Seung?" I said out loud. I don't think I should've said that.

"No. Jeremy" the person that said my name turned out to be Jeremy. He slowly let go of my hand..

"I'm sorry Jeremy! I was thinking too much! I didn't mean to offend you!" I said as I held onto his hand tighter.

"How stupid of me! Why did I even say that guys name! Jeremy probably hates me now!" I thought to myself while mentally slapping myself AGAIN.

Jeremy held back onto my hand litterly squeezing my hand now. He gave mea small smile and we continued to walk together.

I wonder whats he thinking about.

**JPOV**

"Ha Ni?" I said to her as she looked like she was deep in thought. It worries me when she has that face on.

"Baek Seung?" Ha Ni said as she quickly snapped out of her deep thinking.

"Did she just say his name?" I yelled in my mind as I kept a calm face. I slowly started letting go of her hand. I feel pretty hurt.

She knew I started letting go of her hand and she squeezed my hand. It shocked me. Does she have feelings for me?

She started saying sorry millions of times.

I just smiled at her and held onto her hand even tighter.

**She Makes Me Happy.**


	7. Anger in the Air

**Late Night Phone Conversations**

**A/N: HELLOOOO EVERYONE! I've decided to start writing again! :D I have motivation and since people are still reading this right now. It gives me the motivation to keep going and finishing my story x]**

**Btw If you guys are having a problem with the names since i'm using the korean names just tell me so I can switch it to the japanese version! [:**

**Characters: Baek Seung Jo, Oh Ha Ni, Jeremy, and other people.**

**Playful Kiss/ Itazura na Kiss**

_**Previously.**_

_She knew I started letting go of her hand and she squeezed my hand. It shocked me. Does she have feelings for me?_

_She started saying sorry millions of times._

_I just smiled at her and held onto her hand even tighter._

_**She Makes Me Happy.**_

Chapter 7

**Ha Ni's POV**

"I honestly have no clue what has gotten into me.. I can't believe I said that jerk faces name! I'm such a idiot" yelling and mentally slapping my dumb head.

"I'm fricken smart. I'm fluent in English. And I know Math and Social Studies! YET I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FALLING IN LOVE!"

Wait. Love? Why am I thinking about love?!

Walking with Jeremy.. Holding onto his arm. God. I see why everyone always falls for his looks.

Just looking at jeremy makes me remember why he's my bestfriend, but the problem with him being my bestfriend is that. You don't want the relationship to end. You know whats funny? He still didn't answer me about having a girlfriend or not!

**NoOnePOV**

Ha Ni quickly stops and lets go on Jeremys hand.

"Whats wrong?" Jeremy looks at Ha Ni with concerned eyes.

"J-Jeremy. Do you have a girlfriend or not!?" Ha ni quickly shuts her eyes as she stutters words out of her mouth.

Jeremy goes right infront of Ha Ni and lifts up her chin. Eye to eye. She quickly opens her eyes to see Jeremy so close to her face. Slowly his face goes down to her.

Ha Ni quickly closes her eyes and starts blushing. "IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN!?" mentally screaming in her head as she feels a warm breath slowly going towards her face.

"HA NI!" a scream came from a distance. Quickly opening her eyes she scans the area seeing nobody around.

"Did you head that?!" She says to Jeremy. "I heard it to" he replied back. "Should we check it out?" with a concered look on her face.

"No. Lets take you home" Jeremy says as he grabs her hand and leads her back to the direction they were walking to them.

Unknowning to them. Baek Seung just so happen to be in the neighborhood "walking". Seeing the event that was about to take place he quickly hid behind a tree and decided to yell her name.

"I'm not going without a fight. She's been mine ever since we've met." Punching the tree as he stomps away.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! SO I REALIZED I REWROTE SOMETHING IN HERE AND I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE. So I tweeked it bit so it sounds better. THANKS FOR STILL SUPPORTING! 3**


End file.
